


A Dream You Can't Quite Remember

by cornerandchair



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, post-season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Barbara's had some time to think as she sat in the hospital. And some things just aren't adding up.There's something she's missing.Someone she's missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has ruined me. After this I'll probably write something cute.  
> maybe.

Barbara lay there in the hospital. Jim had left her to sleep sometime ago, but there was something...

Something wasn’t right.

She knew she was forgetting something. Something important.

Barbara tried to remember.

It was like bits of her memory were just missing. There was… something. She was forgetting something about Jim. She knew that much for certain. Jim would tell her eventually. Or she at least hoped he would.

That wasn’t all though.

She closed her eyes and gently traced the edge of her lip.

She was missing something.

Someone.

A different feeling from the cut in her heart since Jim’s father walked out. Like someone had almost filled it. She could just barely grasp the feeling of a kiss she may-or-may-not have shared with that person.

Who was it?

Walt appeared in her mind.

Her heart squeezed with a mix of conflicting emotions. Fondness. Panic. _Love. **Hatred.**_

_Forget him! Hate him! Forget! Hate!_

Barbara’s eyes shot open and pulled her hand from her lips like she’d been burned. Her neck stung.

She gently tapped the spot on her neck, almost expecting a scar, but she didn’t feel anything.

What was going on?

There was definitely something she was forgetting.

“Dr. Lake?” A nurse she had worked with peeked her head into the room. “Are you okay? We just saw your vitals spike.”

“Huh?” She dropped her hand to her lap. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for checking up on me.” What could she say? “I had a dream I can’t quite remember.”

“Must’ve been some dream.” The nurse quipped with a smile. “You should get some more rest though, Jim said you would need it.”

“Right.” She smiled back and settled back down into the hospital bed. Maybe if she fell asleep she would dream.

Maybe that dream would reveal what she was missing.

Or why she suddenly had all these conflicting feelings towards Walt. He was always so kind to her and Jim, after all. And she did have feelings...

So why did she desperately want to hate and forget him?

She slowly closed her eyes.

And dreamt of a day out for tea and a nice dinner with a man she loved.

She dreamt of a sweet kiss to end the night.

Not a scratchy one like with Jim’s father.

But a tender kiss that left the man a little surprised. A kiss that reminded Barbara of being young and in love.

She dreamt of how he promised to keep Jim safe.

She dreamt of his green eyes and how they shined. How they glowed in that dark room as he held her tightly.

How he _lied_.

She woke up again hours later with a start.

Barbara wasn’t sure if she wanted to dream again.

She didn't understand. After everything with Jim... now there was this. As much as she almost didn't want to know. Barbara Lake was not a woman to leave anything undone. Eventually... Eventually, she promised herself she would get to the bottom of this.


End file.
